


Bring it, Princess

by Miriyoku_Rio



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriyoku_Rio/pseuds/Miriyoku_Rio
Summary: The Wolf likes to torments her Princess sometimes





	Bring it, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an idea I saw on Tumblr

“O’Neil.”

“Oh for the love of-” before any sort of inappropriate language could escape past her lips, a pale finger was pushed - quite harshly she might add - against the warm skin. Once the initial shock had quickly dissipated, the dancer slapped the hand away with a wild glare. “What do ya want Diana?” 

“Must I keep reminding you that your reckless flying has consequences?” Ignoring the rude behaviour, the young Cavendish drew her arm back to securely lock it with the other against her chest, bright blue eyes seeming like they were trying to burst the other into flames. “You  _once again_  almost caused chaos in class.” 

Amanda merely shrugged off her words with an infuriating amount of nonchalance. “But nothing happened right? No big deal, chill.” 

_Why that impudent little…_

“Correct, no one was hurt  _this_ time _._ That doesn’t, however, excuse your behaviour.” The amount of practiced control needed to not send the other in a dragon infested forest was almost too much. “You need to learn control and discipline.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Once again Diana was shrugged off. “Can it, Princess. I’ve heard it all before.” 

“ _Excuse_   _me_?” Calm water turned to ice, Diana’s eyes sending bolts of electricity down the dancers’ spine. “Do not call me that.” 

Amanda glanced at the platinum blonde for a moment, her lips slowly turning until a wolfish grin was present. “Call you what? Princess? I thought it would suit ya tastes. It was the only ‘sensible’ thing I can call ya out loud.” Jovial green eyes were highly amused by what they saw, grin maneuvering into a smirk when the hints of pink started to filter on Diana’s pale skin - whether from embarrassment or anger she didn’t know. 

“Hold your tongue, O’Neil.” It was almost on instinct when she reached for her wand. “Or I shall assist you in doing so.” 

Long and toned arms casually lifted themselves until they were comfortably held behind her head. “You can assist me anytime, Princess.” She even added a little wink for fun. 

“Very well.” In an instant a cloud of green smoke had enveloped the taller witch, Amanda having no chance at avoiding the sudden attack. It was a slow few moments as the smoke swirled into nothingness, leaving behind a very befuddled looking Amanda. 

Before the dancer would react, Diana was walking away; the angry muffled screams behind her becoming music to her ears. 

* * *

It had been a few hours since then. Amanda had managed to untangle herself from the bindings the young Cavendish had left her in. “If she wants to dance, then we’ll dance.” She was now waiting outside a class room, already knowing that the only occupant inside was her unsuspecting victim. Like a flame in the wind, Amanda was quick at pull open the door, flashing Diana a quick grin before swinging her wand in a few circular movements; in an instant a bucket was poofed into existence above the young Cavendish, more than ready to spill the contents within. 

“I do not think so.” And with another set of movements, the bucket vanished before anything could so much as drop to the floor. “What kind of idiot do you take me for?” 

“I thought we settled this.” Despite her failure, Amanda was still smiling, “you’re a princess.” 

“Would you drop that title? Not only is it incorrect but highly embarrassing.” 

“All the more reason to call ya it, then.” The comment was followed by a sigh of exasperation, the platinum blonde holding the bridge of her nose after placing her wand back into its safe hold. 

“I have no time for this, goodnight Amanda.” 

Amanda watched in rare silence as the talented witch left her alone for the second time that day, this time, though, with a small sense of guilt.

* * *

“Amanda, Akko! I will not tell you both again!” 

Nelson’s voice was more than enough to pause the two in the middle of their antics, quickly straightening while staring at their teacher. “Good, now get in the air!” 

The students didn’t need to be told twice. 

Once in the air, wild green eyes searched the ground below, watching with slight amusement as Akko managed to float a good centimetre above the ground before once again falling. In a huff of annoyance due to her many failed attempts, Akko gave a loud whine as she threw her wand at the stationary broom. Bursts of green sparks erupted from the wand, enveloping the broom and sending it whizzing through the air at a speed only Shooting Star could match. Everyone watched in slight horror and awe as the speeding object shot round like a bullet…. right towards Diana. 

The young witch only had time to drew her wand before she was brutally knocked from her own broom, her balance failing her and sending her towards the ground. 

In a moment of shock, no one knew how to react. 

Snapping out of whatever trance she was in, Amanda shook her head before reflex kicked in. With a quick gust of wind, the dancer swiftly guided her broom towards the falling witch, reaching down until her hand was clasped around Diana’s. She pulled the young Cavendish up until she was carefully situated, platinum locks in slight disarray due to her descent. 

In her haste, Diana didn’t even notice how tightly she was clutching on both her wand and Amanda, her grip causing creases on the uniform. Slowly losing her hold when began to regain focus.

“Ya alright Diana?” 

Blue was slow to meet green, despite it all, Amanda looked slightly bemused if anything. “Yes,” she coughed once she heard her voice. “Yes, I’m fine.” 

Amanda grinned, “can’t blame me this time, Princess.” Diana couldn’t agree more. “You can let go now, ya know. I ain’t gonna let you fall.” 

Like she had been burnt, Diana snapped her hand away from the dancer, glaring at her once laughter could be heard. “Just put me down before any more damage is done.”

“You got it!” 

Pleasantly surprised that Amanda chose to go slow, well, slow for Amanda anyway, Diana could now focus returning her heart to a much more comfortable pace. “Ya sure you’re okay? That was quite the hit.” 

Despite herself, Diana found herself smiling. “I am fine, truly. Thank you, though.” 

“If you say so.” 

Once her feet were back on secure grounds, the young Cavendish had to steel herself when a blur of chocolate coloured locks came flying her way, the force almost sending her back straight into Amanda. 

“Diaaana! I am so sorry! Are you okay!” 

Overwhelmed, Diana merely tried to calm the other witch down before she began scolding her again. “That was very dangerous, you are lucky I wasn’t severely hurt.” 

“Still, you should get yourself checked.” Nelson’s voice was quick to break in, sending Diana a stern glare. “Just to be sure.” 

“Of course, professor.” 

Before any more words could be said, Diana turned to make her way towards the nurse quarters. Quick footsteps drawing her attention behind her; Amanda running towards her with Diana’s own broom in hand. “Ya forgot this.” 

“Thank you.” It still felt weird saying that to the fiery haired witch.

With a grin and a quick wink, Amanda gave her a teasing little bow. “Princess.” And with that she was running back towards class, no doubt eager to get back on her broom. 

“That impudent fool.” 

She couldn’t stop the smile. 


End file.
